Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orchestration of roles in an application instantiated in a distributed storage and computation system.
Background of the Invention
In many contexts, it is helpful to be able to return a database or distributed application to an original state or some intermediate state. In this manner, changes to the distributed application or other database configuration parameters may be tested without fear of corrupting critical data.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for creating snapshots of a database and returning to a previous snapshot.